Shmalo-kinda like Halo
by XboxMan
Summary: This is based on Halo. I love Xbox! Halo rox! :) :( :/ :| :} :]
1. Default Chapter

Shmalo  
  
A/N: This is a story based on Halo for Xbox. Though it is a lot different.  
  
Shmalo  
  
CH. 1  
  
Welcome to the world of Keyes. This is a high-tech world in outerspace. Our objective is simple yet it is hard to understnd for the humans. Our objective is to deactivate the bomb called Shmalo. It is such an advanced bomb, no other universe has heard of such power.  
  
Though this will not be easy. Along the way, there are many enemies to try to stop the Commander.  
  
The Commander is another species found in 1968. He was the only one left so they wanted him to live forever. He was a powerful creature  
  
who soon learned English. The Commander is human-shaped with the same body structures. His Species is called Scorpios.  
  
********(present time)*******  
  
"You okay Sir?" asked the head scientist in Hako laboratory.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"That crash really could have hurt you."  
  
"I know. I think it did. Can you run some tests?"  
  
"Sure" The Scientist started the testing. "Put your hands in this motion. Ok. Now bend your leg up and down. Looks good. You may head back to your base. They might need you."  
  
"Ok.I'll do that." He headed back to the base when he noticed it had been taken over by the Covonants. They are the enemy.They are the ones with the advanced bomb Shmalo.  
  
The Commander knew better than to go in after them to save the base, so he took out his Rocket Launcher and blew the base up in two shots.There were four survivers near the blast, so the Commander went over to help them.  
  
"Thanks. We were in big trouble until you came."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The Commander looked over and saw the one thing he needed. The Scorpio Tank. He told the soilders to come with him. They had jut started the true part of their mission. 


	2. Shmalo-Move in!

Shmalo 2  
  
  
  
CH. 2, Move In!  
  
The Commander was driving the tank blowing up Hunches (Enemy attackers) and running over the Golden Hunters. The Scorpio tank uses 90mm rockets to kill anything in it's way. They were getting close to the enemy base in the town called Bloody Hill, when one of the soldiers fell off the tank and got run over by the tank. It was the best soldier in the group and he just got killed.  
  
"Damn it! He's dead. Why the hell did that happen. This sucks. We can't take out the whole Covenant army with us four!"  
  
"It's okay" The woman cadet named Shella tried to make him feel better all the time. She is the kindest soldier in the group.  
  
"Okay my ass! W hat the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"Shut your mouth! He was the best!"  
  
They continued arguing until they got to the base. There were guards everywhere! They couldn't win. They tried anyway.  
  
"Move out! Let's go!"  
  
"Sir shouldn't you be quiet?"  
  
"I don't like your attitude! You should have more respect to me. Remember, I can kick your ass anytime!"  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"You better be!" They headed up with their guns loaded to kick the enemies ass. The Commander had a Plasma Rifle, a shotgun, and some Plasma Grenades. The others just have Plasma Pistols.  
  
The Covenant noticed the group and sent in for backup. They started firing immediately. The Group hid behind a rock and pointed the guns out firing. Shella was throwing some grenades over the rock. The others kept firing.  
  
It took a while but they finished off the backup. The Commander had gotten shot though wasn't hurt too badly. He was lucky he had a metal suit on, though there were place on the suit where it wasn't so tough. 


	3. Shmalo- Getting in the base

Shmalo 3  
  
Ch.3-Getting in the base  
  
They slowly made their way into the base, making sure they didn't get attacked suddenly. Inside they found a lost freind. He went with them to find Shmalos control guide. The group needed to know how to work the bomb before they could deactivate it. Inside the base there were many hunters so they were lucky to survive. They took twists and turns but couldn't find anything. Then the group heard a noise. It came from a room down the hall.  
  
They moved closer, all ready to fire at any moment. The group made their way to the room and looked in. There were tons of covenant members.  
  
It took them 30 minutes, but they finally beat all the covenant members got the map. They got out of there and went back to Head Quarters. They had gotten Shmalo's control guide. Now they need Shmalo.  
  
As they went on to their daily business,, they found another friend, though he wasn't so friendly. He told everybody to stay back or else he'll shoot. They did as said, then ran like hell. 


	4. Shmalo Ch.4- Shmalo

Shmalo 4  
  
Ch. 4- Shmalo  
  
They had gotten Shmalo's control guide, and now they need Shmalo. Head Quarters made arrangements to send Special Forces out to find Shmalo. They could not rest until they found Shmalo.  
  
"Let's go. Move out!" yelled the head of Kogenhall(the good guys.) Everybody was ready to go kick some ass!  
  
The whole team went out to obtain the bomb known as Shmalo. They took a new ship called the Scorpio Extreme. This is the fastest ship in the universe. They needed to get there before the Covenant uses Shmalo and blows up our world.  
  
They moved in and took out every guard. They almost all blew up but the Commander saw the Plasma Grenade and pushed everybody out of the way. They finally made it to the room. The room with Shmalo. Shmalo is smaller than a T.V.  
  
The Team was about to grab it when an alarm went off. They tried to hurry up but it was no use. The backup made their way to the Shmalo room. They fought off the Covenant and got out of there. 


	5. Shalo Ch.5- The Chief has gone mad

Shmalo 5  
  
Ch.5- The Chief has gone mad  
  
When the group got back to head quarters, the Commander took Shmalo to a room for examination. He was walking toward the bomb when he slipped and a old microchip broke into his body. The microchip was lying on the floor and the Master Chief didn't know what it did.  
  
He was about to grab Shmalo when he had a weird feeling and wanted to steal the bomb and use it against the Marines. Then he didn't. Then he did. The Master Chief knew it had to do something with the microchip that had entered him. With that he pulled it out but it was too late. He already had a plasma rifle out and was pulling the trigger. There was a massive explosion throughout the World. The world was almost completely gone.  
  
There was one person living and that was the Master Chief. The microchip must have had extra strength and armor. He would live on. 


End file.
